one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cervantes vs Spinal
Undead pirates battling out to see who's the real scourge of the seas and the living! The Interlude A storm raged over a once sunny beach. The waves crashed upon the shore with ferocious strength as lightning struck nearby palm tree, setting it on fire. Jammed into a nearby cliff was the remnants of a large pirate ship. Only the back half was untouched and the ship's former crew members corpses floated in the beach's ferocious waves, occasionally being abandoned on the wet sands. A skeleton washed ashore, in it's hands was a large cutlass and a large shield that resembled the face of a kraken, complete with glowing green eyes. Around the skeleton's body was scraps of cloth and a rope that attached a ship's steering wheel to the skeleton's back. Surprisingly the only thing untouched was a pair of black boots on the skeleton's feet. A red bandana covered the skeleton's top half of it's skull. It lay in the wet sand, water barraging it from the waves from behind. All of a sudden lightning struck the lifeless skeleton and it's eye holes glowed green. It stood up and shrieked into the sky. It looked at it's cutlass and kraken shield and then laughed a high pitched ghostly laugh, the skull's jaw dropping down and back up with each 'HAHAHA.' It walked around the shore of the beach to travel to it's pirate ship, or what's left of it that is. It got to the edge of cliff when it saw a purple-clad white-bearded man looking at a gold and ornate cup. The man, who by Cervantes de Leon, had already scoured the destroyed ship in search of treasure. However the only thing he found was this gold and ornate cup as well as an ivory mask that kept trying to talk to him. 'Serve me... And I shall give you immense power!' The mask said to him in a ghostly and ancient voice as he lifted it up to inspect it. Cervantes ignored the mask. One gigantic flesh sword with demonic voices was more than enough for the once undead pirate. The skeleton, named Spinal by no one, saw Cervantes holding the mask and his personal drinking cup he had stolen from an ancient king a long time ago and shrieked at him. Cervantes glanced up from his prize and saw the strangely dressed skeleton with weapons. He ignored him too and continued inspecting his prizes. Spinal fumed at the other pirate's ignorance and picked up a rock from the ground. It tossed the rock and nearly hit Cervantes had the other pirate not pulled out one of his flintlock pistols and shot the rock out of the air. He looked up at the rock thrower and proceeded to laugh. 'Don't you dare try to challenge me!' Spinal motioned for Cervantes to put down the ivory mask with it's cutlass. Cervantes thought the skeleton was trying to get him to put the gold and ornate cup down. 'Ha! As if! It's mine now, so back off!' He shouted in a challenge. Spinal shrieked and charged at Cervantes in anger. The other pirate pulled out another flintlock pistol in response. The Melee Triumph or die!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Spinal kept charging at the living pirate, who shot multiple bullets at him. Most of the shots missed while some of the shots hit Spinal's kraken shield, making it glow ghostly green. Glowing green skulls appeared and floated all around Spinal as it closed the distance between them. Cervantes quickly holstered his pistols and pulled out Acheron, his longsword, and Nirvana, his pistol sword. They clashed steel as their swords met in a flurry of slashes and sword swings. They broke off and clashed swords again in a standstill, looking at each other's hollow and malevolent eyes. Cervantes pulled the trigger on Nirvana, blasting Spinal's skull off. Despite this, the skeleton pirates body kept pushing against Cervantes in their standstill. Eventually it gained the upper hand when one of the floating skulls slammed and shattered against Cervantes face. He stumbled back and was hit by the other skulls causing to stumble onto the crashed remains of the destroyed pirate ship. (50 seconds) Spinal retrieved it's skull and then jumped onto the ship after Cervantes. The living pirate kicked an untouched barrel towards Spinal who slashed it in half. Cervantes rushed in after his distraction, slashing at Spinal who raised it's kraken shield in defence. Cervantes stepped on Spinal's left foot, causing the skeleton pirate to stumble back. Cervantes pulled out his guns again and riddled Spinal with bullets. The only effect they had was breaking some rib bones and part of Spinal's spine. This didn't affect the already dead pirate as it charged forward with it's shield up front. Cervantes shot more bullets at Spinal, the lead projectiles embedding themselves into the kraken shield and creating more floating skulls around Spinal. The skeleton pirate banged it's shield into Cervantes, stepped on the living pirate's foot and then skull butted him. (40 seconds) Cervantes stumbled back once again and recovered with a very angry face. 'Okay you bony prick! You just earn my full wrath!' Cervantes shoulder charged the skeleton pirate against the half-broken mast of the ship, thus making it actually broken. Spinal crashed through, splinters and steel flying everywhere as Spinal crashed into the cliff itself. Spinal charged out of it's cliff crater back at Cervantes. Some of it's floating skulls flew straight at Cervantes, who swatted them out of the air with his swords and kicked another barrel at Spinal. The skeleton pirate recklessly charged into the barrel, surprisingly smashed it in half with just it's skeletal frame. Cervantes stoically unholstered his pistols and tossed them? (30 seconds) Spinal was hit in the head by one of the pistols, staggering him. Cervantes took the opportunity and charged forward. He slashed at Spinal with rage-fueled ferocity. Despite this, Spinal didn't take any severe damage for obvious reasons. Spinal was pushed back quite a bit however by Cervantes assault. Spinal parried a sword slash and smacked it's kraken shield against Cervantes followed up by an upwards sword slash that launched Cervantes into the air. The rest of Spinal flew up at Cervantes, while Spinal himself leaped into the air and shield-smacked Cervantes into the incoming floating skulls. Cervantes crashed through the shipwreck and down into the stormy beach. (20 seconds) Cervantes emerged from the unpredictably dangerous waters. He looked up and saw Spinal dive kicking towards him. Cervantes dove back down into the water to avoid the attack. Spinal broke through the water and Cervantes fired his pistols at it. Shockingly, the bullets raced towards Spinal and snapped one of Spinal's arms off taking his cutlass with it. The other bullet destroyed Spinal's lower jaw as pierced through the skull. Both pirates broke the water's surface and scrambled onto the beach. Spinal seemed unaffected as it readied it's shield. Cervantes coughed water out of his lungs. He glanced up and saw a kraken's face as Spinal's shield smashed into him. (10 seconds) Cervantes staggered back and pulled out his pistols once more. He unleashed a whole barrage of bullets as he laughed maniacally. The bullets snapped off many of Spinal's limbs as he hopped on one foot and held his shield with one arm. Before anymore could hit the skeleton pirate, he sank into the ground. Cervantes approached where Spinal used to stand, confused at where his opponent went. He then felt a finger poke him in the shoulder and turned around. Spinal stood there with an evil look in his eye. Cervantes swung his pistols, but Spinal ducked and then rose upwards with his shield and uppercutted Cervantes into the air. Then Spinal charged at where the other pirate would land and shield-charged him back into the water. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Cervantes landed into the water and didn't rise back up to the surface. Spinal cared very little as he hopped back up to the shipwreck. Once he was there, he scoured the ship for the ivory mask AKA the Mask of the Ancients. He found hanging on a railing and snatched it before hopping off the boat and onto the cliff. The cliffside shipwreck was unjammed as it fell down into the stormy waters below. Spinal looked at the mask. 'Embrace... Me.... And I shall grant you infinite power!!!' It spoke to the skeleton pirate. Spinal's response was to smash it onto the ground, glowing green wisps escaping from it's remains. Spinal felt instant relief as the curse that held him together was finally lifted and his ghost emerged from his decaying skeletal body. The ghost floated to the edge of the cliff and looked across the ocean. He saw a ghost ship with ghostly crew members on board doing various jobs. The ghost smiled and flew to the ghost ship. Finally he, his ship and his crew could rest in peace. Back at the city of the 'New World', a young man, dressed like a Japanese detective, was wondering around the streets and inspecting the environment around him. 'Strange. This place certainly isn't Inaba. I don't see Yu-kun's house or the Junes Department Store.' The young man remarked. Across the street he saw a shadow swift move from one building to another through the light of the street lamps. 'What the- That's no ordinary person. It might be a Shadow!' The young man raced to where the 'Shadow' once was. He found nothing interesting and just wares on displayed at the front of some stores. 'Where'd that Shadow go?' Silently a shadowy shape landed the young man. It stepped out into a spot light provided by a street lamp. It was a girl with black hair with a black bow tie placed upon her head. Her rather elegant white and black attire sported a small sword sheath. The girl swung at the young man when all of a figure larger than the young man emerged from behind him. It sported the same attire as the young man, but had wrappings on it's legs, a blue helmet with a golden V-shape on it's forehead and it's eyes popped out unnaturally. On it's back was white and blue kite wings as it flew at the young man's attacker and blocked the girl's black sword with it's lightsaber. The young man turned around to see his Persona protecting him. He jumped back, his Persona vanished, and stared down his would-be assassin. 'Who are you?' They both asked each other. Afterwards they stared at each other with curiosity. The Result This melee's winner is... Spinal!!! (Plays Warlord, Killer Instinct Season 1 OST) Spinal: (Clacking of teeth and bone). Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Video game fighters Category:Fighting Game Fighters Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Heroes Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Undead Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend